1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, and a toner cartridge.
2. Related Art
A method for visualizing image information through an electrostatic charge image according to an electrophotographic method and the like is used in various fields nowadays. In the electrophotographic method, the image information is formed as the electrostatic charge image on a surface of an image holding member (photoreceptor) by a charging and exposing process, the electrostatic charge image is developed on a surface of the photoreceptor by using a developer which includes a toner, and is visualized as an image through a transfer process of transferring the toner image onto a recording medium, such as a paper sheet, and further, through a fixing process of fixing the toner image on the surface of the recording medium.